Repeating The Past
by Nekogirljade
Summary: A new member has joined the group and it things seemed quite for a while until a new group appeared almost out of no where. They appear to have the goal of chronos so far and are quicklycapturing and brain washing former members...
1. Chapter 1

Train?...Train?...Damn it train where the hell did you run off to this time!"Sven cried out slamming his fist down onto the table. "I cant turn my back on him anymore then five seconds!" Sven had only been gone for five minutes and Train had managed to slip off with out anyone`s knowledge again... Sven grown use to that, it was Trains nature, but he had strict orders this time for his own good to stay put. There were new enemies they were facing, they were like Chronos in so many ways, he wasn't sure if Chronos themselves were aware of this mess. Though what made matters worse they had lured Creed into there clutches, they some how brained washed him to become the former number member he once was. Sven worst fear was they were going to that to Train. Sven knew very well how bad that result, especially since he was traveling with two certain people who were suppose to meet their doom from the end of his gun, but if he let them go before, he might do so again.

Sven let out a sigh, there was no since in worrying about this matter right now, it wouldn't do him any good. He needed to think and probably call Rin, she might know something that could help them, though if she didn't he was sure she could very well find something out. Sven lit up a smoke then took one long soothing drag from it to calm his nerves. He glanced around the room, noting where everyone else was making sure they hadn't run off too. Eve was nestled in the big arm chair with a new book Kiki had gotten her, Kiki herself was fast asleep on her bed, then his eyes laid on Jades bed. Empty. "Oh come on.."He cried out but was quick to shut up seeing her walk in the front door.

"Where have you been?"He asked flicking off the ash of his cigarette into the ash tray before him. He tried to sound calm and just plain curious, not worried and pissed off she left too. He was unsure how well he was doing, but Jade didnt seem to notice either way.

"I was on the porch, I just wanted some air..."She said with hardly any emotion in her voice at all, her thoughts were truly else where tonight. Jade looked like she was spaced out and just lost in thought today. She walked past him and heading down the hall to the guest room, its where she stored most of her stuff since Train hardly used it. Ever since they stumbled upon this group Sven made up his little home/hide out to accommodate for them for the time being. He set up a bed in Trains room for Eve, while Jade and Kiki had beds in the living room. Of course they hardly ever used the place so it didn't bother them, though they did redo the living room so it could function as both a sleeping space and living space.

"Hold up."Sven said not wishing to give her the chance to make it down the hall any further."Is there more your not telling me?"Sven asked looking over at her as he smashed his cigarette down in the ash tray. He felt something was wrong, and he was worried if it had to do with Train or something else. It was like her to avoid talking about things, but this time it was a bit different. She seemed rather off.

Jade tried to give him a smile, but knew she was failing miserably. "No, I really just needed a moment of air and time to think...So much is happening so fast.."She said glancing away from him, he really didn't need to see how worried she really was about everything right now, he probably knew just how bad this situation was becoming already. Jade paused for a second touching her phone in her pocket and remembering who called her earlier. "Oh, that friends of yours, she called me saying she might have some information for you..."Jade added remembering that short phone call she had outside. Annette keep the call short and simple, hardly telling her much so it made her believe what ever she found out was either hardly important or too important to say on the phone.

Sven ran a hand through his hair and sighed with a soft smile, Annette was one other person he could trust finding them information. He stretched his arms and slide his cigarette carton into his pocket before looking back up at Jade, "Did she say about what or anything?"he asked, but she simply shook her head in response.

"Well, we might as well head down there then, we need to find ourselves a job anyways."He said getting up from the chair and slipping on his coat. "Eve, Kiki, you guys coming?"He asked putting on his hat as he glanced over at the two. He figured he had woken Kiki up with his ranting about Train and bugging Jade but he wasnt all that sure. Eve happily nodded and closed her book while she got up from the chair.

Kiki rolled over on her bed and sighed shaking her head. "No, I have a friend coming out here to pick me up."She said then paused long enough to yawn. She had only fell into a light sleep but it was ruined by Sven. Kiki shifted then sat up brushing her long hair from her face. "I feel like im just getting in the way. So I wont be here when you get back. I will be sure to text you once I arrive home. You will be careful right?"She asked glancing worriedly over at the others, she still looked tired but she was awake enough to worry and comprehend for the most part what was going on.

Jade just simply smiled, no need to have friend worry needlessly, "No worries. We can handle this just get home safely with Kyo."She said waving her little comment aside. Jade knew that they could handle this mess, or at least she hoped they could. She slipped off to the guest room and rummaged through her things she tucked away in the closet trying to find her gun but came up empty handed. She scowled lightly_ 'Train.', _She shoved that thought aside and got changed and hurried out after Sven and Eve but not before wising Kiki a safe trip home.

Sven drove quietly glancing down the sides the of the roads every so often curious if Train was on his way back home or something, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead some where. He knew better to worry like that but he couldn't help it, he just didn't want another friend dying on him. He glanced up in the review mirror and seen Eve was just watching the scenery passing by then glanced to Jade beside him and she was pretty much doing the same thing. "Well you two are awfully quite today..."He noted as he turned his attention back to the road, Jade just ignored him and Eve asked him about getting another book since they be in town but the rest of the trip was quite...

"Yo.."Sven said as he walked into the cafe` Annette owned and settled down on a stool where Eve joined him, while Jade on the other hand headed to the other end the empty Cafe and slipped into a booth in the corner by the window.

"Whats with your kitten?"Annette asked as she dried off a mug in her hand, she seemed fine when she talked to her one the phone, which only lead her to believe that they had gotten themselves into trouble before arriving. It wouldn't surprise her though, they had a habit of finding trouble everywhere they went.

Sven shrugged, he honestly didn't know but then raised a eyebrow at her choice of words. It was the first time he had heard the nick name used, he kinda hoped the nick names had stopped when Train nicknamed Eve princess. "Kitten?"He asked with a look that simply read 'Seriously?'

Annette set down the mug then tossed aside the dish cloth, "You took in a stray cat, then took in another one...first thing that comes to mind is kitten."She explained then lit up herself a cigarette. "So have you found anything else out?"She asked gazing down at Sven. Curious if he had man any effort at all to figure something out on his own, he really needed to stop relying on her and Rinselt all the time.

"We keep coming up empty handed, most we know are these guys have a similar goal like Chronos. They went so far as to hunt down Creed and some how brain wash him. That`s the most of what we know."Sven explained with a sigh. It was frustrating have to go through this mess but he wasn't going to sit by and watch it all happen. He was a gentlemen, he could sit back and watch innocent men and women get hurt if he could prevent it. He looked up at Annette pulling out his carton of smokes, "What about you?"He asked.

"Not much that could probably help, but a man was in here early asking me about your former Chronos member, and two other people, I think they were former apostol of the stars members...Though it seems they have their sights set on him next so be careful."She informed him while she went to work on a cup of coffee for Sven, of course she just have to put it on his ever long tab in hopes of one day he pay her for once. Annette placed the cup down in front of him and glanced over watch Jade straighten up, and get up from her seat. She was hesitant then was headed out the door not even sparing any of them a glance.

Sven shook his head, "I was afraid of that being the case..."He mumbled taking a sip of his coffee and pausing long enough to listen the door before shaking his head once more. "I think we need to put a bell on that one too."He added in a soft mumble.

"She is worried...about Train and I isn't she Sven?"Eve asked looking over at him. It was her best guess seeing how she was behaving all morning, though she was also probably worried about herself too. She was once a target, so if they brain washed Train back to his former self they may have to fight him and no one wanted that. It made her wonder if she could face him if came to that, if anyone one of them could face him if it came to that. Though Jade and Train fought plenty over stupid things but rare occasion she noticed them getting along very well.

"Most likely.."was all Sven could say about the matter, he hadn't really thought about that, but hearing what Annette said it was becoming a better possibility they were target Train next, and finish off his last two targets. The would probably start adding new targets to that list as well. He sighed once more, wishing this was so much easier but of course for them it was never easy.

Annette ground her cigarette out and walked over to the cork board pulling down a few posters. "To save you the trouble." was all she said before tossing them to him across the counter. "Go after you cats, most likely both are about to get themselves in some sort of mess."She said going back to cleaning up her cafe`. She paused long enough to add "I expect you to come and pay for coffee too." when Sven and Eve were heading out.

Sven gave her a laugh and adjusted his hat, "Of course!" Was all he said then heading out with Eve into the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade slipped out of the cafe keeping close to the shadows, she had seen Creed casually waltzing through town. He had taken a turn down a alley a few buildings down, she was sure of that much but that was all she knew. Jade paused at the alley opening glanced down it, seeing nothing but a stray cat sitting on a garbage can staring at her bright golden eyes. She could almost hear what the others say if she continued any further, They would have her neck for this, but she had to know what Creed was doing, she just had to know. With everything going on she just couldn't let him walk freely though a town knowing that some one could end up dead in the process. So with no further hesitation she began her decent into the dark alley way in hopes of at least sneaking a peek at what creed was up too.

"Its going to be night soon,"Eve began to say glancing up at the sky as they walked down the side wake, then looked up at Sven, "We need to find Train and Jade soon and our bounty." She added, it wasn't going to be easy but they had to get it done. Once night fell the town turned dangerous and Jade didn't know the town all that well. Plus Train could get himself into trouble, but He would come home for dinner sooner or later, he always did. "What are we going to Sven?" Eve asked quietly, curious if he had been planning anything or they were just going to wing it and hope for the best.

Sven rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed "I`m unsure, we are just gonna have to get to work on this job and hope we run into them...that`s all we can do right now..."He said really wishing he had more of clue what to say or do on this whole matter. He knew there was no sense in worring anymore on the matter, they were adults they could do as they pleased but it stilled bugged him when Train thought he could do everything on his own. There nothing wrong relying on another person or asking for help once in a while.

Sven pulled out a random bounty poster and sighed once more as his eye scanned over the page , "So we are after Marty Targonie.. he was a ex mob member, but has been doing a bit of solo work lately...Though a few women have been hurt along the way. As a gentlemen I cant stand by and let this happen any longer."Sven explained stuffing the poster into his pocket with a determined smirk. He had a little built up stress and taking it out on this scum bag sounded rather nice. "Ready?" Sven looked to Eve who nodded before proceeding into the town leaving the car parked at the Cafe`.

A few hours passed with no luck, Sven wanted to give up at this point it was seeming rather useless. They had no leads of any sort to help them out, it was like a wild goose chase at this point. He lit up a cigarette, glancing over at Eve wondering what was going through her little mind right now, she stood very still her eyes seemed focus on something in the distance. It was a bit strange, and he was about to ask her but she was quick to cut him off.

"I smell blood...that way."She said looking at Sven before rushing off hoping he could keep up, she didn`t wish to slow down right now. Eve wanted to get to the source and make sure everything was alright, any time wasted could mean someone die or their bounty got away. The scent of blood was growing stronger as she took a sharp turn a alley way and paused seeing a large shadowy figure standing before her. Eve studied him then noticed a slimmer man standing behind with some one next to him on the ground. It was to dark to make out much more then that, but the smell of blood was coming from over there.

"Why hello little girly."It spoke as a creepy smile spread across his lips, his bright eyes locked on little Eve. Slicing her up would feel so good, he really couldn't wait. The sounds of her screams, while the blood sprayed out with with ever cut, just the thought of it sent delightful shivers down his spine. He took a step forward and glanced back at the slim man "Can I kill her?"He was eager sounding almost like a child asking his mother for permission.

"...You may not kill her, that is my Trains job, but you of course most defend yourself against her if needed to."Creed said as his hands rested on his sword hilt, he let out a soft sigh of contentment. He just enjoyed blood shed and fighting, but nothing more then the thought of Train doing the killing. It brought him a odd joy but joy none the less. A frown crossed his lips disturbing his thoughts at the sound of another set of foot steps echoed towards him, his frowned deepened knowing it wasn't Train. Train was much more graceful and swift, not clumsy and loud.

"Eve!...whats going on."Sven cried as he huffed trying to catch his breath, she was fast for a child, it only made him feel older then he was, but he didn't need to worry about that either, he much more important things to focus on. Picking up the pace, he managed to get into the alley way and make it to her

When he finally caught up to her he had to take a moment to catch his breath before straightening up and surveying the scene. Sven eyes traveled over to the large figure, narrowing his eyes. "Well seems we found Marty..."He said crushing his cigarette under his foot. The odd thing of it all was, he didn't image him to be so tall, and large. Creed mumbled something to Marty hating to have another interruption. When Sven caught the mans voice, he narrowed his eyes, "Creed.."He mumbled irritated,of course out of all people he be the one responsible for this mess.

"and Jade..."Eve added softly not really wishing to admit that part allowed to Sven, afraid he get upset and act irrationally. He had to be smart for this fight, the man was much to large for him to take on by himself. Though Sven had that habit, if something upset him or worried him a great amount he would do something stupid like he yelled at Train for doing so many times. Eve figured that was why he yelled at Train so much, to have him avoid making those stupid mistakes like he had. Train just needed to realize that one day, not just ignore his yelling and think nothing of it. Eve looked over to Sven wondering how he would react what she had told him, judging by his face he hadn't taken it well.

Sven wanted to say something, anything but he just ended up staring at Eve for a minute wondering what she meant then looked past Marty over to Creed and sure enough some one sitting on the ground beside him, it made him a bit uneasy thinking it was her blood Eve had smelled. Creed was probably the reason she slipped out of the cafe. 'Ive told them both a hundred times not to do things alone!' Sven thought shaking his head while he grit his teeth.

"So we have more company, "Chuckled Marty gazing at Sven, he held his knife tightly in his hand "I can kill you, sweepers are fair game."He said rushing toward Sven. "Just die little man." He said laughing manically, he just wanted to see his blood ooze all over the ground, and listen to his screams echo through the dark alley. The crimson color just excited him and he couldn't wait to see it ooze and stain that lovely white outfit of his. He never felt more alive then he did now, and he had the man Creed to thank for it. Though if he had to continue doing boring little task, he may just kill the man and steal the serum. He wasn't going to have all this strength and not be able to use it properly.

"Sven! look out for his knife!."Eve called to him while jumping out of the large mans way, he was big to begin with but some how, He looked like the other man had after drinking spirit water. Her eyes widen wondering if he had gotten his hand on some of that liquid. She figured after all the had happened it was gone, it was over with, but then again if Creed was here, anything was truly possible.

Sven tired to fire his gun but just ended up blocking the knife with his case as he charged him. Thinking quickly on her feet Eve transformed her hand into a hammer and knocked the man into the building next to them, it probably wouldn't be enough to really harm him but it give them some space, and time for Sven to ready his gun. Creed was laughing in the background, a dark laugh, filled with blood lust as he watched there pathetic little battle.

"You can do better!" He called almost mockingly to Marty as he grumbled to himself under the ruble and dirt of the building.

The man pushed off the wall, glaring at them with dark eyes and readied his knife. "Die dammit!" He cried out as he rushed at Sven swinging his knife repeatedly. He keep aiming for his head, wanting to kill the bastard quickly, he found him annoying, and didn't want to waste time on him.

Sven dodged but almost got a knife to the face countless times, he blocked with his suit case and nearly tripped flat on his back a few times as well. The alley way was slick with puddles of grease and rain water, it was making it hard for him to keep this up. He was just getting lucky but had part of his hat and sleeve were cut already, Next time it surely be his skin. He took a moment then knew he had to end this get his hands on Creed. He wanted to know what they were planning before it was too late.

Sven ripped off his eye patch using his vision eye to finish this up, he was able to avoid the horrid knife attacks. His arm had gotten cut a little, but nothing too serious. Sven slipped and almost had the knife plunged into his throat when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Sven froze watching Marty fall to the ground then turned his gaze slowly finding its way to Train standing behind him and his gun at his side. He really wasn't sure what to think of seeing him here, he was a little grateful but he was more pissed about him being this late. Though having him in the same alley with Creed made him think this could end horribly if he didn't drag his ass out of there fast enough.

"Train!"Cried Creed happily hugging his sword, "You came, I knew you would..."He said with admiration filling his eyes. He put his sword away and took a step forward spearing his arms wide as if to embrace him. " We have been waiting for you to grace us with your presence."

Train froze for a second turning around sharply on his heel, gun raised and aiming for Creed head. "What is going on here Creed." his words felt like ice and his eyes were just as cold. Creed was taken back a little by the cold welcome he recived, he was expecting a little something else. He sighed softly almost as if he was pitying Train then took a step backwards. He wasn't going to push him, he was afraid if he did he push Train away even more, and he didn't want that, not one bit.

"They said you act strange...I was hoping we could finish it up here and then head back.."He said with a frown, he had hoped his partner would have remembered something but no instead he had his gun pointed at him. "They said it take some time..."He mumbled to himself then looked at Jade, who was sitting crossed legged and hunched over. The poor thing was even trembling still, a smirk played across his pale lips. He had sliced her side quite nicely, the blood pooled around her showed that, it was a pleasant sight to be hold. She put up a decent fight but in the end a few simple words, a threat or two those she cared for , and a cut was all he needed to keep her there.

For one reason or another though he was forced to let the witch live for now and he had a message to deliver to her. Then that reminded Creed he had one to give to Train as well. Creed then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope throwing it to Train with a smile, who caught it with two fingers, his gaze unwavering. "I will see you again..."Was all Creed said before he stepped back and almost disappear from sight.

Sven quickly clutched Trains for arm before he even had the chance to chase after him, it was obvious that was his intent just by the looks in his eyes. "Dont even think about it, we aren't having a repeat of last time."Sven scowled at him before releasing him and hurrying after Eve over to Jade. Train remained where he was lowering his gun slowly and casting his gaze else where, he felt a wave of memories and emotion was through him, but he didn't dare show it.

"Can you stand?"Sven asked kneeling before her, his eye traveled to her side, the bleeding had stopped but she had lost plenty of blood before hand. They could probably take care of it, though he feel more comfortable if he manage to convice her to go the hospital..Chances of that happening though were very slim.

Jade slowly looked up at him, her eyes showed fear, worry and anxiety. He could tell this was one rough experience for her. Sven helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"He asked slowly looking her over, she looked a little shaken up, and beside the cut on her side she looked fine. He knew she been through worse situations then a fight like this, so he didn't understand the reaction she was having now. More went on then the scene obviously lead on.

Jade stumbled a little before she steadied herself, she was about to say something but quickly shook her head. "Im fine."She said atleast then let her gaze drop to the ground. she let out a soft sigh trying to get all her emotions in check before gazing back up at them. "We need to go pay Rins favorite city a visit.."She said shifting her gaze over to Train. "We were given a invitation we sadly...cant refuse..."She sad softly, really wishing she could just ignore it and pretend the invitation was never received. Sadly there was far to much on the line to just ignore it, far too much on the line. Train just stared for a minute, trying to get what she was hinting at then his eyes narrowed. The last invitation he had received from Creed didn't end well, he wasn't going to have that happen again. Without a moment of hesitation he turned away from them, his gun still drawn, and took off in a run.

"Damn it Train!"Sven yelled aggravated, he didn't need his childish behavior.

"Get your ass back here damn it!" Jade called taking after him, which was a stupid mistake on her behalf but she couldn't let him do anything stupid either. "You go alone or avoid it people die! Your friends and those people in the town to be exact!"She cried out before pain ripped through her side. Running after him caused it to open a bit more, fresh blood slowly seeping through her shirt. Jade grit her teeth while clutching her side trying to stay standing. Train just stood there for a moment, letting the words seep in before he tucked his gun away. 'Creed is dead this time.' He mumbled softly before turning around seeing Sven and Eve pull up behind them with the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sven glanced back at them, "Lets not pull any more stupid stunts, we almost lost that bounty because of you too" Lucky for them Eve managed to knock the man back out before he caused any more trouble for them. Sven would have loved to get the man turned in right away but Jades injury came first. He would have hated to have gone to all that trouble and just let them man slip away from them. So once she was taken care of he managed to turn in the criminal and get their well earned money. Though most of the money went towards medical supplies in the end.

"Hey don't look at me, it was your kittens fault."Train said feeling hurt he was accused of pulling something stupid. In his mind he had done nothing wrong, if anything he saved their asses in the end.

"...Excuse me?"Jade said looking over at Train with a bewildered look wondering where on earth he thought of that, "I swear your more trouble then your worth."she mumbled looking away towards the window at the boring scenery passing by them.

Sven let out a sigh, "I feel like im baby sitting two children"He mumbled to himself turning his attention back to the road, Eve was the only mature one out of them. It was almost sad considering she was the youngest. Sven glanced around at the signs then smiled as he found one directing them towards the city, of course they have to travel through a small town first which was probably a good thing. Sven figured Train would run off if they went straight to the city, this way he had a better eye on all of them.

"So,"Sven began to say as he took a left turn entering a small town, "do you know what this invitation is all about?"He asked curiously trying to focus on something more important then the thought of them running off. He then noticed how dark it had gotten, timed always had a tendency to fly right on by when they got wrangled into some kind of mess.

He glanced to his watch, they really needed to stop into a hotel for the night. It was getting far to late to continue driving anywhere, with his luck he probably pass out behind the wheel. Sven brushed those thoughts aside and glanced back up expecntly into the review mirror at Jade who in return only shifted slightly in her seat, avoiding their gazes, it like she had something to add but didn't wish to speak.

"I really... don't know..."She began to say hesitantly glancing up, "..All I know is their is lives on the line if we fail to show up.."She said softly dropping her gaze back to her feet. Her hands were clasped together in her lap, as almost to avoid them from shaking. Jade felt almost thankful though when Train spoke up, it was nice to pull the attention back over to him instead of her.

"Its probably going to be like last time, him rambling nothing more."Train said waving it off like it was nothing, though honestly his mind was focused on nothing but that. He couldn't let Creed get away with this, he couldn't let him get away with anything else. When ever Creed dared showed his face some one always seemed to die, he wasn't going to allow that to happen this time.

"So why does he want us all there"Sven pondered aloud, "I mean it seems kinda foolish to have us all attend dont you think?"He said glancing up in the review mirror curiously.

"Well..actually.."Jade began biting on her lip as she meet his gaze in the mirror, she was about to continue that but Train was quick to interupt more or less wanting them to drop the subject for now. He knew exactly what Jade was about to say,and the last thing he needed was Sven flipping out and being all temperamental. They had no right to be obsessing over this mess. In his eyes this was his fight not theirs anymore.

"He probably just wants to keep a eye on us and make sure we don't interfere or do some surprise attack that's all. So lets enjoy our three days of peace and worry about it later."He said sounding slightly annoyed with had three full days to spend and do as they pleased before the meeting was to take place. It worked out for them since Jade would need the time to heal, but as soon as that was thought he found it strange. He shifted in his seat about to continue that thought when he noticed Sven pulling into hotel. "we are stopping?"He asked glancing around for a vending machine eager for a bottle of milk.

"We could continue driving but I figured you all wanted a comfortable bed."Sven said turning off the car and looking back at Train.

Eve quickly unbuckled her seat and turned around in her seat looking at Train. "We are staying here for our three days. A comfortable bed is much better then this car and running after some one you probably wont find right away."She said before slipping out of the car. Sven chuckled and got out after her and lead them to the lobby. He checked them all in, pleased they were able to get a luxury suite at a very cheap price.

They had gotten a fairly large room with a living space with mini kitchen, and two separate bedrooms. " I will get into contact with Rin tomorrow morning then we can discuss our next move.."Sven said shrugging off his coat, "I also expect everyone to be here in the morning."Sven added as he tossed his hat on the table. His gazed was directed toward Train but his eyes were locked on the one bed room door. That obviously wasn't a good sign, he glanced to Eve and Jade who also had their eyes worriedly locked on Train.

Train didn't even bother sparing them a glance before slipping off into the room clicking the door closed softly behind him trying to give off that nothing is wrong vibe, but it sadly wasn't the truth. He stepped into the room and drew his gun pointing it directly at Creed who was perched on the window playing with a bright colored rose.

"I`ve been waiting.."Creed said with a soft smile turning his gaze to Train, " I just stopped by to make sure you got your envelope, cant have you slacking on the job now can we?"He chucked lightly then slipped off the window sill to stand before his beloved partner who just stood there unwavering not even saying a word. Creed frowned in response then let out a frustrated sigh. "Why must you fight me? Seriously I hate this..You being so cold toward me. Me of all people.."He said more to himself then Train. It was obvious Trains reactions to anything he said bothered him, he missed how things were, never truly knowing that they have gone in through this cycle once before. "Well, we can continue this upon your arrival to our meeting. Also don't worry our friend Doctor Kojo will be taking your stray kitten off your hands."He said with a dark smile then slipped back through the window releasing the rose into the night wind. The bright petals danced in the breeze, almost glowing bright in the moon light that shined down upon him. Train just stood still for a minute then slammed the window shut with a heavy sigh. He tugged the red enveloped out of his pocket and gazed it for a minute before ripping it in half then tossing it in the trash, 'Im not letting you win...'He thought before climbing into bed and allowed himself some sleep for the night.


End file.
